


Gentle Whispers

by take-to-thesky (Kiwii_kid)



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, F/F, let them be happy, theyre in love!!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 08:40:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13096476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiwii_kid/pseuds/take-to-thesky
Summary: Twilight meets Sunset by the portal and they spend the afternoon catching up





	Gentle Whispers

“And then she said, ‘Oatmeal, are you crazy?!’”

Sunset laughed, leaning back on the wall. “It seems like things in Equestria have been pretty wild lately.”

“You’re telling me. We resurrected the Pillars of Light and reunited them with their long lost friend. I wouldn’t call that normal. How have things been on your end?”

Sunset leaned back, thinking back to what had happened recently. She recalled everything she learned and all the trials she had overcome, and she smiled. “Well, for starters, we’ve only had to fight 2 power-crazed Equestrian demons while you were gone. And I think I’m starting to understand how magic works in this world now.”

Twilight turned her head, raising an eyebrow. “Care to elaborate? I’m pretty curious myself.”

“Well, first things first, we pony up whenever we show the truest version of ourselves. Second, we pony up when we use the magical geodes we found. Third, love and friendship physically changes us.”

Twilight perked up at the last note. “Really? How does that work?”

“It, uh, it has to do with our cutiemarks. In this world, we don’t have flanks, so we have our cutiemarks on our ankles. When we fall in love with someone... well, it’s easier to show you.”

Sunset paused, pulling up her shirt. On her hip bone was Twilight’s cutiemark, standing out against Sunset’s skin. Twilight gasped, running her hand along the points. Sunset laughed, and Twilight withdrew her hand.

“I’m so sorry, I wasn’t thinking-”

Sunset raised her hand, interrupting her. “It’s fine. It must be alarming to see your cutiemark on someone else. It was jarring the first time I saw mine on Flash.”

Twilight let out a breathy laugh, leaning on Sunset.

“So you love me?” She asked, setting her head on Sunset’s shoulder.

“Ever since you handed me that microphone, I’ve had a terrible reminder that I’m in love with someone who I can never see.”

Twilight hooked her foot around Sunset’s ankle.

“Ditto.”


End file.
